Imprinted
by masquerade190
Summary: Nessie has been fully grown now, and has fallen in love with Jacob. On the night of the rock concert, Jacob proposes onstage in front of thousands. Will She accept?  SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

I gazed out of my window, hoping that he would arrive, and soon. Where was he? Jake, you're 30 minutes late! I yelled in my mind. I saw Jake's black Jeep pull up in the driveway of the Big House. I sprinted out of the house, onto the yard and into his arms.

"Hi, Jake." I said, with a grin big enough to wrap around the world twice.

"Hi, Nessie." he said, with a smile to match mine.

I grabbed his hand, and we walked inside the house.

Emmett and Rosalie were in front of the TV, but they were nowhere near watching it. Instead, they looked like they were trying to eat each other's faces. When Jake saw them, he pointed to the back of his throat, and pretended to gag. I just barely stifled my giggle. I told him to stay there while I changed outta my sweats. Did I mention he was wearing my favorite shirt of his? It was all black, with the AC/DC logo on the front. I went to my room, which was all white with purple splatter-paint (Thanks, Daddy!) and changed into my favorite skirt, which was all black, and my Rolling Stones t-shirt. Tonight, Jake was taking me to a rock concert. MY favorite band, hence my shirt, the Rolling Stones! I was super excited when I had found out, especially when I learned that we-insert excited scream here-were gonna be in the front row! So I put on my favorite studded belt (black, of course!) and went into the living room. And, surprise, surprise! Jacob was being nagged by Rosalie, and Emmett was trying to break it up.

"Jake! C'mon, the show starts in 45 minutes!"

"Okay, I'm comi-whoa."

"What?"

I knew what Jake was staring at, of course. The shirt I wore hugged my body just right, and the skirt stopped just four to six inches higher than my knees. I also had on my black mid-calf high converse, and several silver bangles on one arm. All of them were presents from Jacob, the bangles, I mean.

I laughed as Jacob stuttered to find the words to say.

"Nes-n-n-Nessie! Y-y-you l-look…..wow."

Why he was so shocked, I had no idea. I had worn this very same outfit before, several times, actually, and not a reaction at all. But, for some reason, he was sputtering and stuttering and looked foolish, but in a really cute way. I walked over to him and silenced him with a kiss.

"Get in the car, Mr. Smooth-Talker."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I walked over to Emmett and Rosalie and gave them a hug, and told them to tell Mom and Dad where I was. As if they already didn't know.

"Oh, c'mon, Ness, don't worry 'bout it." Emmett said in his greaser voice.

"Emmett," Auntie Rose warned, telling him to shut up with her eyes.

"Aw, geez," Emmett continued.

Laughing, I told them, "Good bye! I love you both!" and walked out the door, my hand fitting perfectly in Jacob's, and we sped away.


	2. Chapter 2

So, we're at the concert, and there are guys selling t-shirts EVERYWHERE! In stalls, out of boxes, you name it! Anyway, so I saw a yellow shirt, with YOU JUST GOT STONED! In jagged-y red letters, and underneath that, a picture of my favorite Stones album. Jacob had all of the money, so I asked him, "Hey, Jake, there's a shirt over there for 15$ that I want. Can I have some money?" I felt like a kid, having to ask for money. Well, he gave me the money, plus five dollars more, saying that I should go get him a hot dog, too.

When I got back, he was nowhere in sight. Then I saw him over by this girl, who was dressed like a slut. My god, the things people wear to these things! She was flirting with him, and failing miserably. I saw her push her body up close to his, and (Thank you, half-vampire hearing!) heard her say, "Your girlfriend doesn't need to know." I ran over there, human speed, of course, and said,"Excuse me, could you leave him alone?"

"Yeah, why? Who are _you_?"

"I happen to be his girlfriend."

Her face turned so red, it was hilarious. Then she decided to piss me off even more, by saying,"Hmm, not much of a looker, are you?" Then she walked back over to her friend, and glared at s until we went inside the United Center.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell all of you who I am. I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Nessie, or Ness, for short. I'm a half vampire, half human. I have a special ability. I can project my thoughts, via contact. If I accidentally brushed against my friend, perhaps, she might get a flash of what I ate for breakfast that day. Or what I was doing that night with Jacob. Ahhh, Jake. My best friend, my soul mate, my guardian, he's my everything. Anyway, we all moved to Chicago, on account of the fact that Grandpa was supposed to be 45, but looked like he was 30. Okay, back to the story, now.

So, once Lady the Tramp walked off, I handed Jake his hot dog, and asked,"Who was that? And what did she want?"

"Don't worry, she was nothing, compared to you, at least."

He gave me that look, that one that makes him look like he's melting, but makes you melt, too.

"C'mon, let's go find our seats."

"Okay."

Once we got to our seats, he said,"Hold on, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, but hurry!"

The second he walked out of the auditorium, they started the first cord. Jake where are you? I thought.

When they finished the first song, Mick Jagger said into his mike," Okay, now, is there a Miss Renesmee Cullen in the audience? Come on up here, I have something I need to show you."

I had no idea how Jake pulled this off. Oh, my god, I was freaking out! Someone handed Mick a ladder, and he put it down, so I could climb on stage. I was immediately blinded by the lights. I got used to them quickly, though. Just then, Jacob rose through the stage on a platform. I almost started crying.

Just then, he got down on one knee, and said, so the entire world could hear,"Nessie, I love you and will love you until forever is over and done with. Will you marry me?"

-Oooo, cliffy! Sorry I didn't ask for you to review, I for got how this WorKED. :P So, REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you marry me?"

Everyone in the UC was silent. And, I don't mean, like in 2nd grade on the first day, when the teacher tells you to be quiet, and there's like a buzz from the whispers hissing from excited little kids, telling their friends about their summers. I mean, SILENCE. Legit, utter, total SILENCE. Then, I whispered as quietly as I could,

"Yes."

Somehow, the audience heard me, because they erupted in ear-splitting cheering, screaming only two words,"I DO! I DO! I DO!"

I looked in Jake's eyes, and he had the two way melt happening again. I ran over to him, and I kissed him full on the mouth. He looked stunned at first, but then he put both of his hands on my cheeks, which were bright red, flushed with excitement.

The audience went berserk.

Then Mick walked over, clapped a hand on our shoulders, and said to the audience,"Everybody, the soon to be happy couple!" The audience screamed, and yelled, and I could see Lady the Tramp in the 2nd row, glaring at us. Then she caught me looking at her, and mouthed,'F you.' I looked at her and smiled and said,"You too."

Only then I realized I was talking into the microphone.

Mick said,"Alright, we'll see you after the intermission!" The curtain lowered, and I passed out. Figuratively. The other guys walked over to me and said congratulations. Mick walked over and hugged us, said,"You two are sweet together," and walked off to go get some water. I stared at Jacob, and said,"How the HELL did you pull this off?"

"Your father hooked me up. Turns out that Carlisle met them when they were both in NYC at the same time, and he stayed tight with Mick."

All I could do was moth the phrase,"This is unbelievable."

I FINALLY got out the words,"Did you propose to me in front of my favorite band in the history of the world, and the world itself?"

And, copying Emmett's greaser voice,"Sure thing, babydoll."

The rest of the night was amazing. They played all of my favorites, and when it ended, Mick said,"Thank you Chicago, goodnight, and good luck to Nessie and Jacob!"

A spotlight shined on us, and the people next to us shook our hands, and tried to say good luck, but everyone else was screaming, yelling, stomping, and doing everything they could to get the Stones' attention so loudly, that they were flat-out inaudible.

When we got home, my parents, Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmett were sitting at the table. Aunt Alice was nowhere to be seen. I figured she was in another part of the house, but then she walked in, wielding a cake the size of lord knows what. I thought it was abnormally large, considering only two of us can eat. I normally prefer blood, but I have a very large sweet tooth. I end up gobbling down 4 pieces before Mom stops me and says,"So, Mrs. Black, how was the concert?"

"It was...EPIC!" I bursted out of my seat, acting things out. I was about halfway through the first song when I remembered I could show everyone. I pressed my hand to my mom's face. She closed her eyes, and about a half hour later, she opened them and said,"Yeah, it did seem, like, pretty diesel."

Ugh, I hate it when she acts like she's a teen again. Well, she's frozen at 18 forever, but, like one mentally and emotionally. Blah, you know what I mean. Anyways, I put my hand on Jasper's and Alice's faces, after about 20 minutes this time, Alice said,"Enough, I don't need the whole concert!" Jasper lifted his face, and said,"Me as well." He turned to Jacob and said,"Amazing proposal, Jacob, just beautiful." He turned to me and said,"You looked so flustered, you were so funny. But you were very cute," he tacked on when I started to pout. Jake took me and turned me around to face him.

"Alice is a genius. She took your measurements while you slept-"

"Um, Alice, that's creeper-ish!" I said, outraged.

"CONTINUING," Jake said, with a fake edge of annoyance. "She said she had affixed a date, had three wedding dresses for you that you'd love, and had a sampling-tray of wedding cake picked out. Thanks, soon-to-be-aunt-in-law!"

No problem, Jakey," Alice said in an old lady voice that had Jasper in stitches. Jasper, the most serious Cullen out of all of us, was laughing, and Emmett just sat there and did nothing.

Irony.

I excused myself up to bed, and Jacob kissed me quick, said,"I love you," and ran out the door, smiling like an idiot. A very cute one at that.


	4. And now a brief interlude

Okay, So, I'm taking a brief break in the story to ask y'all this:

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT?

Okay, plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

THREE WEEKS LATER

I woke up that morning and smiled. Today was the ever blessed day that Jake and I were going to be married! Now, since it was tradition, Jake isn't gonna see me until the moment I walk down the aisle. I sat up and put my head in my hands. Ugh, nothing better than waking up with the sun in your eyes! Haha, NOT. So, I got up, rolled outta bed, and turned on my iPod. Yes! My favorite Rolling Stones song came on, Sympathy for The Devil. I knew every word! "...I shouted out,"Who killed the Kennedys'?..." Oh, and did I mention they were coming to the wedding? They offered to play! Ah, God bless the Stones! So, I stretched, and walked across the hall to Alice's room.

"ALICE!"

"Nessie, darling, I'm a vampire. You have no need whatsoever to scream."

"I know. I like screaming 'cause I won't wake anyone up."

"...You scare me."

"I love you too. Now, help me get into my dress! I have about 6 hours till(cue duh-duh-duh noise they have in movies)my wedding."

"Fine, Screamer."

"Yeah, buddy."

Two hours later, I was finally in my dress, and I was in the bathroom getting my makeup done. Thank god for water proof mascara. I was most certainly gonna cry. ANOTHER two hours later, I was getting my hair done.

And two hours after that, I was descending the marble staircase to go say I do.

**Ooooh, cliffy! Review!**


End file.
